


Late Night Asian [Países Asiáticos]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Asia, club, night club
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Solo un montón de países asiáticos dentro de un club nocturno, en el cual pueden sentirse libres de ser ellos mismos.
Kudos: 5





	Late Night Asian [Países Asiáticos]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

En una de las tantas numerosas calles que existen en alguna de las mega ciudades de algún país asiático, en la profundidad de un callejón, existe un edificio con iluminación neón, el edificio parece estar descuidado incluso abandonado, las luces de ahí suelen parpadear mucho dando a entender que en cualquier momento se apagaran por completo. El edifico solo tiene una pequeña puerta en uno de los costados que da hacia el callejón. Arriba de la pequeña puerta hay un cartel pequeño con la inscripción " _Late Night Asia_ ", por lo cual da a entender que es un club nocturno.

Efectivamente era un club nocturno, pero, cualquier pensaría que por la pinta del edificio y las luces neón sería uno de esos clubes de mala muerte donde solo se consumiría droga y bebidas alcohólicas las cuales tendrán algún que otro ingrediente extra. Aunque, la verdad era completamente diferente.

La imagen del edificio era solo una fachada para pasar desapercibido. Por dentro, era un lugar bastante moderno, libre de cualquier tipo de droga y muy pocas bebidas alcohólicas las cuales solo era consumidas por un número bastante reducido de los asistentes. Además, el club era bastante exclusivo, solo cierto numero de personas estaban permitidas, solo esas personas conocían la existencia de este lugar en el cual podían sentirse libres.

Quien tuvo la idea de abrir este lugar fue China. Ocurrió de manera espontanea. Un día como cualquier otro, recostado en su cama, cansado de todos sus deberes, cansado de las miles de restricciones a las que es sometido, harto de no poder tener al menos un momento de diversión, decidió buscar un lugar (no ubicado en sus tierras, claro está) para hacer y decir todo lo que él quisiera. Fue así que logró conseguir un lugar. En principio solo era él, disfrutando de su soledad y tranquilidad, sentándose o acostándose en piso, teniendo que lidiar con una que otra rata o cucaracha que había en el lugar. Poco después, comenzó a llevar algunos sillones (pues el suelo ya le parecía demasiado incomodo). Logró poner algo de alumbrado y poco a poco iba deshaciéndose de las plagas que yacían en el lugar.

Cierto día tras una visita a Corea del Norte, el chino empatizo con la situación de estricta prohibición a la que era sometido en norcoreano, así que logró sacarlo por un día del país (poniendo como excusa que le enseñaría sobre algunas cosas de tecnología) y lo llevó al famoso edificio donde ambos pudieron tener momentos de tranquilidad. Después de esa visita, poco a poco China fue invitando a otros (de igual forma, empatizando con ellos al ver que también solían ser bastante reprimidos), siendo más frecuentes las reuniones entre varios; mientras más habían, el lugar iba obteniendo nuevas cosas y remodelaciones. 

Ahora, en la actualidad, es un lugar donde todos pueden convivir en armonía, olvidándose de esas ataduras de enemistad y prohibiciones a las que los humanos suelen someterlos. 

Pueden ser ellos mismo, no tienen porque reprimir nada de ellos, finalmente tienen ese respiro de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban. 

ㅡQueridos hermanos asiáticosㅡ comienza a decir el mayor a través de un micrófonoㅡ Les doy la bienvenida a una noche más en nuestro querido _Late Night Asia Club_. A decir verdad, sé que todos necesitamos un buen descanso después de todos los problemas políticos a los que nos hemos tenido que enfrentar en la última semana.

Muchos asintieron, otros murmuraron algunas quejas que tenían sobre la situaciones a las que se tuvieron que enfrentar.

ㅡEn fin, es momento de olvidarnos de todo eso, y, como suelen decir los occidentales, la noche es joven, ¡es momento de la diversión!

Un buen ambiente. 

Una convivencia sana.

Sin problemas del exterior.

Un pequeño paraíso en medio de lo que muchos consideran "el infierno anti-democrático en la Tierra".

Un lugar secreto en el cual pueden sentirse libres...


End file.
